


Grow Old with You

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [112]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: klaroline as an elderly couple, reflecting on their life together. along with klaus making some cheeky comment about their bedroom activity ;)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 31





	Grow Old with You

Klaus edged out onto the porch, careful not to spill the fresh mugs of tea he carried. Passing one off to Caroline, he happily settled next to her on the wicker loveseat and let her fuss with the blanket until it covered them both. “I promise, sweetheart, I’m warm enough.”

“Well, I’m not,” she chided in that contrary tone of hers that hadn’t changed over decades together. “Sharing body heat will help.”

Wrapping his free arm over her shoulders, he pressed a kiss to her head. “Whatever you say.”

She kindly ignored the amusement and burrowed into his side as they looked out over the crashing waves. “I can’t believe you bought us a beach house.”

“I can’t believe you let me,” he admitted. It had been an excellent deal to help out a recently widowed friend, who wanted to leave the happier memories behind and to allow a new couple to make their own. “But it is nice, isn’t it? And I thought it would be a nice way to finally use my share of the Mikaelson estate.”

Pursing her lips like she tasted something sour, Caroline lightly pinched his side under their blanket. “Don’t think I’m not recognizing the sneaky way you used ‘your money’ to buy something this big without telling me,” she warned, though her voice lacked any real bite. They might have fought and bickered for more than fifty years, but nothing had truly managed to break them - something of a miracle, given their tempers.

He liked to think he’d gotten pretty good at navigating through hers. “What’s mine is yours, my love,” he murmured against her ear, lips twitching up when she sighed into the affection. “And this is ours, now.”

“It’s beautiful.” She let him cuddle closer, the tea thoroughly warming them from the morning chill. “Too bad we missed the sunrise.”

His teeth nipped at the curve of her neck. “Perhaps we’ll miss the sunset, too.”

Caroline grinned before claiming his lips with hers. “As long as we’re together.”

_For the rest of their lives_, Klaus swore to himself as he fell into her kiss.


End file.
